Terror en la oscuridad
by Pitapafrita
Summary: (Alternative Universe). Dime tú, si nunca has tenido miedo, por lo menos una vez, a la oscuridad. Neville, era un niño con ese miedo, pero un día debe aprender que las cosas son las mismas con la oscuridad o sin ella, pues quien es valiente lleva la luz en su interior.


_**Este fic participa del Reto: "Alteremos el Potterverso" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".**_

 **="Terror en la Oscuridad"=**

 _ **Un FanFiction de Harry Potter**_

 **Disclaimer:** _los personajes (en su mayoría) pertenecen a_ _ **J.**_ _y sus respectivos dueños, pues yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. La trama esta basada en un pequeño libro de una escritora, llamada:_ _ **Elba Cortez Villapudua.**_

Esto es un Alternative Universe, empecemos _un poco_ desde cero :)

 **Num. de palabras:** 7,630 palabras aproximadamente.

 _ **:- ¡Legilimens FanFiction! -:**_

 **D** ime tú, si no le has tenido miedo, por lo menos una vez, a la oscuridad.

Cuando no hay nada de luz, el corazón tamborilea veloz, y una torrencial lluvia de imágenes espeluznantes invaden nuestra cabeza; versiones aterradoras de todos aquellos personajes de películas o leyendas, que a la luz del sol (o por lo menos de una lámpara) no parecen ni siquiera reales.

Neville, es uno de esos jóvenes que ahora duerme con la luz apagada, tranquilo y feliz, aunque no siempre fue así.

Hace un tiempo, para dormirse necesitaba tener la luz encendida. Cuando era niño, y estaba a punto de salir de la escuela primaria, tenia mucho miedo a la oscuridad; tal era su pavor, que para dormir necesitaba cuando menos, una lamparita de noche, que lo amparara de los escalofríos y peligros de la noche. A pesar de tener 12 años cumplidos, todavia era un niño, de esos que se orinaban en la cama, sin mayor remedio. Muchas habian sido las reprimendas de sus padres: Frank y Alice Longbottom eran padres comprensivos y cariñosos, pero estaban hartos de aquella situación, la única solución era permitir los caprichos del niño y acceder a dejarle dormir con la luz encendida.

Y así hubiera podido haber llegado a dormir toda su vida, haber llegado a graduarse de la prestigiosa universidad de Hogwarts; haber llegado a contraer nupcias con Hannah Abbott y tener hijos con ésta; sus hijos haber llegado a tener hijos, y éstos haber tenido hijos, ¡hasta llegar al punto de haber llenado la ciudad de gente temerosa de la oscuridad! Sin embargo, la cosa no llegó a parar a tanto.

Todo comenzó, unas vacaciones, en las que su tía Callidora, se presentó para cuidar de él durante un corto periodo de tiempo, una semana cuando mucho, mientras sus padres salían de viaje. Su "tía Calli" como hacían que la llamara, no era tan comprensiva como sus padres, Tampoco tan amable, y ya no se diga tan cariñosa como su abuela... Hasta hace algunos años, ella era quien lo cuidaba en las vacaciones, quien le cantaba canciones que lo hacían sentir fuerte contra la oscuridad, en fin, un ángel en la tierra. Pero como todo ángel, hace algún tiempo Augusta Longbottom debió regresar al cielo, dejando a Neville triste, y sólo en una lucha que solo él entendía.

Esa noche, ya se encontraba en piyama, había cenado y se había bañado, estaba listo para dormir... Si su tía dejaba encendída la luz.

— **: ¡No, no lo hagas! -.** Gritó el niño cuando la tía intentó apagar la luz de la mesita de noche **— ¡No entiendes los monstruos que hay en la oscuridad! -.** Le gritaba asustado.

— **: ¡Tonterias chiquillo! Ya eres mayorcito para creer en ese tipo de cuentos. Ya debes madurar, y los monstruos de la oscuridad no son mas que inventos tuyos, ahora, duermete -.** Lo reprendió su tía mientras apagaba la luz.

— **: ¡No! -.** Intentó decir Neville, pero calló al ver que su tía ya había dejado la habitación en penumbra, y levantarse de la cama sería exponerse al monstruo de abajo de la cama, o al fantasma del closet, o al del espejo o... Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, intentaría pensar en el pastel que había comido a media tarde, o en el gatito nuevo de la vecina, o en cualquier o otra cosa que lo distrajera. Subió las mantas hasta la altura de su cuello, mientras intentaba permanecer en calma; parecía que funcionaba, sintió que se adormilaba, cerró los ojos para dejarse llerva por el sueño, pero...

Fue entonces cuando un grito de mujer desgarró el aire.

Y un extraño ser rojo se apareció en frente de él, haciendo bailar sus esqueléticos miembros rojizos frente a su ristro...

— **: ¡AAAAAAAHHH -.** Gritó Neville. Intentó mover las cobijas, pero el ser no se caía...

— **: ¡Cruz, cruz, que se vaya el diablo y que venga ...! -.** Susurraba el niño, asustado y con los dientes temblando, y produciendo un sonido casi mas fuerte que los gruñidos y gritos que se oían en la habitación de al lado.

— **: ¡Que te calles chico! -.** Le gritó el extraño hombrecillo, haciendo tronar sus delgados y rojos dedos, lo que mágicamente lo hizo enmudecer en el acto. **— Él te escuchará -.** Susurró el hombrecillo tapándole la boca... Aunque no hacia ninguna falta.

— **: ¡¿Qué-Qué... Qui-qui-Quién es usted!? -.** Preguntó Neville muy asustado, sin saber si preguntar _«que»_ o _«quien»_ es usted.

— **: Yo, mi querido amigo, soy el magnífico, el espectacular, el valiente, el grandioso... ¡Cara roja! -.** Exclamó el hombrecillo haciendo bailar una vez mas sus dedos frente a la cara de Neville **— O, como puedes conocerme, "el monstruo debajo de las camas" -.** Agregó Cara-roja, asustando mas al niño al decir «monstruo de abajo de la cama». Sin embargo, la apariencia de Cara-roja, no infundia miedo, su sonrisa era de hecho, cordial y casi alegre. Pero la sensación de tranquilidad que habia sentido al conocer al alegre visitante, se desvancio por completo, al esfucharen ese mismo momento otro rugido procedente de la habitación conjunta lo hizo estremecerse aun más, ocacionando que sollozara...

— **: ¡No! ¡No te asustes mas! Por favor, Él te escuchará -.** Le suplicó Cara-roja, mientras volvía a hacer tronar sus dedos, para que Neville guardara silencio. **—: Además, alguien muy especial me pidió que viniera a verte ésta noche.**

— **: ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Qui-Quien es!? -.** Preguntó con curiosidad Neville.

— **: No te lo puedo decir chico, palabra de monstruo -.** Aseguró Cara-roja. En ese momento, mas gruñidos de muebles provenientes del piso de abajo pusieron los pelos de punta a ambos habitantes, sumiéndolos en el espanto mas grande que hubieran podido imaginar. **— ¡Es él! ¡Es é! -.** Gritó Cara-roja escondiéndose entre las cobijas del niño, mientras ambos temblaban.

Fue entonces, cuando apareció su tía Calli en el marco de la puerta, temblorosa y mareada; pero unas manos (o lo que parecían unas manos) tomaban a su tía y la arrastraban lejos de ahí, mientras se cerraba la puerta de un azoton.

— **: ¡Él es Terror, el monstruo mas malvado y horrible del mundo! Y ahora, quiere destruirnos a todos, ningún ser de luz ni monstruo estamos a salvo, pero tú nos tienes que ayudar chico ¡nos vas a salvar! por eso estoy aquí, me comisionaron a buscarte -.** Le murmuró con esperanza Cara-roja.

— **: ¡¿Qué!? Pero yo solo soy un niño. No soy valiente ni listo ¡le tengo pavor a la oscuridad! -.** Le respondió Neville a Cara-roja, intentando abrir la puerta.

— **: Pues yo tampoco sé para que nos puedes ayudar chico, pero "ella" lo prometió, y siempre tiene razón -.** Le dijo con paciencia Cara-roja. Todo este rollo de "ella" y él lo estaban cansando, pero no era igual al miedo que sentía en estos momentos.

— **: ¿Ella? ¿Quién? -.** Preguntó Neville.

— **: Te dije que di mi palabra de monstruo chico, no te puedo decir -.** Le reprendió Cara-roja. **— Mi misión es llevarte ante ese espantoso monstruo, y ayudarte a que acabes con él -.**

— **: ¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero tengo miedo! -.** Le gritó Neville.

— **: No te voy a engañar chico ¡yo también! -.** Le respondió Cara-roja, intentando refugiarse en los brazos del chico.

El miedo se apoderó de ellos. Cualquier sombra representaba para ellos una pesadilla, desde el mero rose de sus pieles hasta el mas lejano susurro de una manta presagiaba peligro para ambos personajes.

Pero fue entonces cuando, como un bálsamo, la voz de una mujer comenzó a llenar la estancia, con la dulzura y suavidad de la miel:

 _ **"Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar**_

 _ **cuando haya un vacío, que no puedas llenar"**_

 _ **"Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir,**_

 _ **no vas a caer mientras estés junto a mí"**_

 _ **"Si siente un frío, tu corazón**_

 _ **seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión**_

 _ **Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar"**_

La voz era reconfortante, y parecía que llenaba de valentía a Neville, pero también era, algo que le traía recuerdos, no sabia de donde, pero anque trababa dar con ellos, le era imposible seguir con ellos.

— **: ¡Es ella! ¡Es ella! -.** Le decía con renovada energía Cara-roja.

— **: ¿Quién es ella? -.** Preguntó por enésima vez Neville.

— **: ¡¿Tú estás sordo o que!? ¡Palabra de monstruo! No te lo puedo decir -.** Respondió a su vez Cara-roja.

Esa voz le resultaba familiar, esa melodía... ¡¿De dónde recordaba esa canción!? ¿¡De quien era esa voz!?

Una oleada de valor salida de no sé donde recorrió el cuerpo de Neville. Una situación de calma y coraje recorrió su cuerpo, armándolo de valentia, alentándole a enfrentar esa terrible situación: sabia que su deber de sobrino era rescatar a su tía, aunque para lograr hacerlo tuviera que enfrentarse al terrible Terror. Así que decidido, pidió a Cara-roja que lo condujera hasta donde se encontraba Ella.

— **: ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! Así se habla amigo ¡asi se hace! -.** Animó el monstruo a Neville. Pero dentro de él, el animado monstruo sabia que las cosas no serian tan fáciles. Sin embargo, el alegre monstruo realizó una pequeña danza con sus esqueléticos dedos, abriendo un portal en donde segundos antes se encontraba el closet de Neville. Ambos entraron en él, armados de valor.

 **La oscuridad** desapareció, dando paso a la penumbra, lo que permitió ver a Neville que se encontraba en un pasillo muy largo, y con espejos a ambos lados de él. Pero Cara-roja no se encontraba por ninguna parte, a pesar de que había prometido seguirle

— **: ¡¿Y ahora que hago!? -.** Se preguntó en voz alta Neville **— ¿¡Será que aquí vive ella!? -.** Preguntó a la hilera de espejos, quizás esperando que la voz de una mujer lo guiara hacia donde debía de ir, pero solo obtuvo un murmullo general de _**«ella, ella, ella».**_ Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, y viendo su imagen reflejada en cada uno de los espejos por los que pasaba. Lo que no vio, fue que en algún momento, un Neville salio de un espejo y comenzó a seguirle. Neville escuchaba un respirar detrás de su oreja, y unos pasos que hacían eco detrás de él... Hasta que escuchó otro par de pasos seguirle. Sin haberse dado cuenta, había ya tres Neville`s siguiendo sus pasos. Fue entonces cuando se giró, para estar cara a cara con sus tres copias idénticas:

— **: ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? -.** Preguntaron los cuatro al unísono **— ¿Por qué me siguen? -.** Volvieron a hablar los tres personajes copia al mismo tiempo.

— **: ¿¡Donde esta Cara-roja!? -.** Intentaron preguntarse el cuarteto

— **: ¡¿Donde esta ella!? -.** Nada, solo decian lo mismo.

— **: ¡No se hagan tontos! -.** Exclamaron todos sin éxito **— ¡Cara-roja! -.** Volvieron a decir. No había terminado el eco de perderse, cuando un grito de la voz de su tía desgarró el aire.

— _ **: ¡Que bueno que a mi tía se la llevó el tal terror! -.**_ Dijo el primer Neville salido de los espejos _**—: ¡Se la pasaba regañandome por cualquier cosa! Neville, comete las verduras. Neville, no uses el celular desde tan cerca. Neville, guarda tus lapices para que no se pierdan... ¡Sabe que, serñora Callidora! Metase los lapices por el... -.**_ Comenzó a decir mientras hacia gestos obscenos.

— _ **: ¡¿Como puedes decir eso!? -.**_ Preguntó el segundo Neville salido del espejo _**—: Ella es la tía mas buena del mundo. Siempre se ha quedado a cuidarme desde la muerte de mi abuela, me lleva al parque, y me compra cosas aunque no sea mi cumpleaños además, ¡¿con esas manitas le escribes cartas a tu madre!? -.**_ Concluyó mirando al primer Neville.

— **: ¡Ya, no se hagan los estúpidos! ¿¡Quienes son!? -.** Preguntó el Neville original, mientras los otros tres le hacían coro.

— **: Yo soy Neville Longbottom -.** Respondieron los cuatro Neville, sin embargo, el tercer Neville salido del espejo siguió hablando:

— _ **: ... Hablemos con la verdad -.**_ Sentenció en tono de sabio _ **— Mi tía Calli se quedaba a cuidarnos por favor a mis papás. Nos decía que nos comiéramos las verduras y cuidaramos nuesrs cosas porque sabe que es bueno para nosotros. Nos compra cosas porque somos su único sobrino, y como no tiene hijos, ve reflejado en nosotros su deseo de... -.**_

— **: ¡Basta! ¡Callense los tres! -.** Sentenció harto el Neville original **— Tal vez mi tía no sea la mejor, así como yo no soy el mejor sobrino, pero es mi deber y mi deseo rescatarla de ese monstruo llamado Terror -.**

— _ **: ¿¡Cómo!? Yo solo soy un niño bajito y débil, ¡que no puede matar ni a una cucaracha! Conmigo no cuenten ¡eh! -**_ **.** Aseguró lloriqueando el segundo Neville.

— _ **: Tú seras el débil. A mi hechenme a ese tal Terror ¡hechenme a 20 monstruos o brujas! Y me los acabo en cinco minutos. Los dejo llorando a los pobrecillos -**_ **.** Respondió envalentonado y con un dejo de arrogancia el primer Neville.

— _ **: En el supuesto caso de que esos imaginarios monstruos existan, las probabilidades de vencerlos son escasas -**_ **.** Explicó el tercer Neville _**— Si nos basamos en las leyes de la física... -.**_

— **: EH por si no lo recuerdas, aun tenemos solo 12 años, todavia no sabemos nada de esas cosas de fisica -.** Le recordó el Neville original.

— _ **: Bueno, pero yo sólo quería proponer mi teoría -.**_ Explicó el tercer niño y se sentó refunfuñando.

— **: ¿¡Saben que!? Creo que ustedes son como yo. O yo soy un poco como ustedes; tal vez, solo seamos un poco de cada cosa, pero hay cosas en las que ustedes se equivocan. Pero quizás, si yo fuera un poco mas valiente, pensara mejor las cosas y fuera mas agradecido con mi tía, podría vencer a Terror sin mayor problema -.** Les comentó el Neville original, aprendiendo lo que el trio de copias le sugerían.

— **: ¡Pa'su mecha! ¿¡Tres Neviles!? Uno era insoportable, ¡ahora son cuatro! -.** Gritó Cara-roja, apareciendo por fin desde atrás de un rincón **— Ésta cosa de los polvos flu para viajar por los armarios es totalmente insoportable ¡terminé en la recamara de una joven! Y no se mostró feliz al verme... Intentó pegarme con un libro muy grueso: tenia llamas en la portada y el nombre de "J. " casi me da en to'a la cara -.** Explicó el hombrecillo. **—¡¿Quien es el Neville original!? -.** Preguntó.

— **: ¡Yo! -.** Respondieron los cuatro Neville. Cara-roja intentó después con preguntas mas dificiles, como el nombre de su maestra de kinder, el día de su cumpleaños, su historia de Las mil y una noches favorita, etc. El único problema, era que los cuatro Neville respondían exactamente al mismo tiempo, y con la misma respuesta.

— **: ¡Ya sé! -.** Gritó Cara-roja **— ¡Levaten en brazo derecho! -.** Ordenó a los cuatro Neville. Los cuatro obedecieron, con el detalle de que tres de ellos, levantaron el brazo izquierdo, en vez del derecho. **— ¡Los tengol -.** Se alegró Cara-roja, al por fin distinguir quien era el Neville que debía llevarse.

— _ **: Oh, vaya -.**_ Dijeron al unísono los tres neville restantes, mientras regresaban a sus espejos **— Hasta pronto ¡Suerte! -.** Desearon las imágenes de los espejos a los dos caminantes mientras éstos retomaban su odisea.

— **: Gracias. Aun al chico, vámonos antes de que aparezcan otros Caras-rojas, porque eso si no podría soportarlo -.** Indicó el hombrecillo.

— **: Si claro, yo tampoco lo soportaría. ¿¡Cómo supiste cual era yo!? -.** Pregunto Neville mientras avanzaban a su amigo.

— **: ¡Ah que graciosito! -.** Respondió entrecerrando los ojos Cara-roja **— Recordé que en un espejo todo es igual, pero completamente diferente al revés -.** Explicó Cara-roja **—: Si abres el ojo derecho frente al espejo, si tu reflejo estuviera en tu dimensión, entonces abrirá el ojo izquierdo. Por consecuencia, con los brazos sucede lo mismo, así que les pedí levantar el brazo derecho para identificarte -.** Agregó el hombrecillo.

— **: Fantástico ¿¡A donde vamos a ir ahora!? -.** Preguntó Neville.

— **: Tendremos que pasar... Por un lugar que no es demasiado agradable. Espero no tener que advertirte que debes ser cortés con los personajes -.** Advirtió Cara-roja. No hacia falta, Neville era un muchacho educado y amable, que trataba con cortesía a los invitados.

Llegaron a un salón que parecía una vieja sala de estar, como una recepción, pero sin la higiene ni el ambiente acelerado que acompaña a estas ultimas. En los desvencijados sillones que había esparcidos por toda la estancia, había telarañas y algunos estaban manchados con cosas desconocida. En un sillón, un descomunal gigante descansaba somnoliento, mientras sostenía en la mano y ejemplar amarillento de la sección de empleos de un periódico, mientras un hada con vestido raído y maltratado descansaba sobre su brazo. Una cigüeña con las plumas caídas y un duende con el sombrero roto, así como un ratón con la cola mordida, eestos tres últimos con la mirad perdida en el infinito. La imagen de aquella personajes era tan lastimera, que daba pena de solo mirarla, sin embargo, encontrar esa extraña colección de personajes ahí reunida... Causaba risa, cosa que Neville no guardó.

Sus carcajadas alertaron a los personajes que se encontraban en las sillas. Se pusieron de pie como pudieron: el hada intentó volar, pero sus alas no le respondieron, por lo que se contentó con ponerse de pie; el gigante se puso de pie y su cabeza rozó las desvencijadadas lamparas del techo, haciendo que la estancia temblara; el ratón y su compañía también se pusieron de pie, y al igual que todos trataban de dar un mejor aspecto a sus maltratados cabellos y trajes.

— **: ¡Hasta que por fin viene a reanudarse la acción! -.** Dijo el gigante, mientras su voz retumbaba en la estancia **— ¡Miren quien ha llegado! -.** Agregó, dirigiéndose a Neville.

— **: ¿¡Vienes a darnos trabajo!? -.** Preguntó esperanzado el duende.

— **: ¿¡Trabajo!? -.** Preguntó confundido Neville.

— **: Sí, algo para estirar las piernas, lo que sea... -.** Rogó el hada mientras buscaba algo por el salón **—¿¡Alguien ha visto mi varita mágica!? -.** Preguntó.

— **: Perdonen, ustedes están confundidos. En realidad no existen, solo son personajes de cuentos, falsos, para niños -.** Explicó con muy poco tacto Neville.

— **: Ahh, pues bueno, supongo -.** Respondió abatida la cigüeña **—Solo nos queda esperar a... Ya saben -.** Agregó mientras se volvía a sentar. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, regresaban abatidos a su asiento, a perderse en la nostalgia. Una mujer, salida de la nada, atravesó la estacia. Vestía completamente de negro y un velo cubria su rostro: parecía la mujer de la película de miedo que había visto hace unos días... Al pasar a su lado, Neville se estremeció, y la mujer pasó sus frías manos por el cuello de este, con un movimiento sensual, para luego atravesar la pared y perderse.

— **: ¿¡Qui-Quién era ella!? -.** Preguntó asustado Neville.

— **: ¡¿Pues tú quien crees!? -.** Le respondió el duende de mala gana **—** _ **Es la Dama de Negro**_ **, la mujer de la película de miedo que dieron en tu tele la semana pasada ¡¿ah verdad, pero esa si es real!? No pudiste dormir en toda la noche después de ver la película, porque te asutaba la oscuridad -.** Explicó.

— **: Perdón, no quise ofenderlos ni hacerlos sentir mal. Es solo que yo ya no soy un niño pequeño, y ya no debería creer en ustedes -.** Reconoció Neville.

— **: Y por supuesto, ya no eres ningún pequeño -.** Respondió dolida el hada

— **: ¡Todo un hombre! -.** Susurró el gigante.

— **: Un adulto completo -.** Agregó el duende.

— **: Claro, ya no nos necesitas, pero ¡¿que tal cuando eras pequeño!? -.** Le dijo la cigüeña, con cierto acento francés.

Fu entonces, cuando se volvió a oír un rugido de algún lugar lejano, mismo que en su momento Cara-roja había reconocido como Terror. Todos los personajes corrieron asustados a refugiarse detrás de una silla, atrás de un escritorio, detrás de un compañero gigante, en fin: a pesar de su tamaño y habilidades, le temían al monstruo llamado Terror.

Cuando parecía que el peligro había cesado, todos salieron de sus escondites. El gigante solo se levantó, pues sabia que ningún sillón lo ocultaría; el hada salio de atrás de unas cortinas, lo mismo que Cara-roja; el duende y la cigüeña salieron de atrás del escritorio, y el ratón salio de abajo de la playera del gigante... Pero Neville no salia por ninguna parte.

— **: ¡Neville! ¡Neville! Pa'su mecha, ya se nos fue el santo al cielo -.** Se quejó preocupado Cara-roja. Él y los demás personajes se pusieron a buscar al chico, por debajo de las cortinas raídas, por detrás de los desvencijados sillones... El hada revoloteando alegremente por la estancia, el gigante dando pasos grandes y ruidosos, la cigüeña remontando el vuelo con elegancia, el duende dando saltitos... En fin, aunque esa búsqueda fuera un accidente, por un instante les estaba dando trabajo años desconsolados personajes. Aunque no duró mucho: algunos minutos después, el duende gritó que lo había encontrado detrás de unas cortinas, pero aun así, Neville estaba temblando de miedo, y con los músculos en tensión:

— **: Si claro ¡todo un hombre! -.** Comentó el gigante entre risas inocentes

— **: No sé que voy a hacer contra ese monstruo -.** Confesó de una vez por todas Neville **— Pero sé que debo hacerlo por mi tía... ¿¡Qué le estara haciendo a ella en este momento!? -.** Inquirió el niño.

— **: Ese monstruo se alimenta de nosotros -.** Explicó lastimosamente el gigante **— ¿O me dirás que ves por aquí a Santa Claus o al Conejo de Pascua -.** Preguntó.

— **: ¿De ustedes? -.** Preguntó sorprendido Neville.

— **: Sí, y ese es el mismo destino que le espera a su tía. Cuando la mente y alma humanas dejan de creer en la vida dulce y la inocencia, el Terror se apodera de ellos. Las hadas son reemplazadas por los espíritus y los demonios. Los duendes son reemplazados por la holgazanería y la rebeldia. Y sin duda, la cigüeña es reemplazada por el malpensamiento y la lujuria, ¿o me dirás que todavía crees en la flor y la abejita?**

— **.** Le respondió sabiamente el hada.

— **: Pues yo... -.** Tartamudeó Neville. Era cierto; habían pasado de dibujar dragones u hombrecitos en sus cuadernos, a dibujar miembros masculinos. Dejaban de ver el corte de pelo de sus compañeras por cosas sin importancia personal, como su busto o los glúteos. Pero formaba parte de madurar ¿o no? ¿Al crecer la vida se debe reducir al sexo? ¿O al amor? **— Cara-roja, ¡llevame hacia donde ésta ese tal terror! -.** Ordenó entonces Neville, decidido a terminar con esa amenaza viviente.

Brazos pequeños y descomunalmente grandes palmearon su espalda. La cigüeña le dio un abrazo cubierto de plumas, el hada un beso en la mejilla, y el gigante les gritó mientras se alejaba el dúo, tratando de infundirles esperanza:

— **: ¡Suerte chicos! -.** Vociferó el personaje **—** _ **la van a necesitar -.**_ Susurró para si mismo y sus compañeros, y junto con éstos volvió a su sopor y depresión, presagiando lo inevitable.

Neville y Cara-roja continuaron su camino, el primero preguntandose que seria lo siguiente a enfrentar para poder llegar a su tía; y el segundo jugando nerviosamente con sus esqueléticos dedos. Parecía preocupado, y murmuraba palabras sueltas como _«decírselo»_ y _«ahora»_ así como _«conocerse»._ Neville lo notó, pero no quiso preguntar nada, hasta que fue el mismo Cara-roja quien habló:

— **: Mmm ¿Neville? -.** Dijo **—: Tengo que decirte algo -.**

— **: Sí claro, habla -.** Le respondió alegremente Neville.

— **: Pues... Me temo que tendré que dejarte continuar tu aventura tú solo -.** Explicó rápidamente, mientras se miraba sus dedos color carmesí.

— **: ¡¿Qué!? -.** Preguntó sorprendido el niño **—: Pe-pero... Tú dijiste que... -.** Tartamudeó.

— **: Lo sé, prometí que te llevaría y ayudaría a rescatar a tu tía, pero esta aventura, no solo tienes que encontrar y destruir a Terror, sino también encontrarte a ti mismo -.** Le respondió Cara-roja, con un tono de voz sumiso **—: Además, hasta aquí mse me permite llegar. Ella así me lo dijo -.** Concluyó.

— **: Pero... ¿¡Quién es ella!? -.** Preguntó impaciente Neville. "Ella" decía esto, "Ella" decía lo otro, ¿quién era? **—: Entonces, ¿te tienes que ir? -.** Le preguntó con tristeza a Cara-roja.

— **: Si, pero te prometo que nunca me iré -.** Dijo, confundiendo al niño **—: Además, ¿algún día dejarás de tener miedo?** _ **No, nunca**_ **-.** Se respondió a si solo Cara-roja **—: Yo soy una pequeña representación de esos miedos, y de lo amigables que pueden llegar a ser -.** Explicó, mientras se alejaba.

Más Cara-roja no alcanzó a caminar poco mas de dos metros, cuando una sombra lo envolvió completamente, lo atrapó, y se lo llevó.

— **: ¡Cara-roja! -.** Gritó Neville, corriendo hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido, pero sus gritos pronto fueron callados por los gemidos de Cara-roja. Y estos a su vez, por los bramidos de Terror.

 _ **«A**_ _hora también tengo que rescatar a mi amigo_ _ **»**_ pensó Neville. _**«N**_ _o me importa que para hacerlo tenga que acabar con ese maldito monstruo hijo de las mil y un...a noches_ _ **»**_ iba pensando, mientras atravesaba una puerta salida de ningún lado, y parecía encontrarse en un pantano. Parecía el de los documentales de animales anfibios y, en efecto, pudo ver a un sapo grande y verde (casi de su tamaño) sobre un nenúfar... Pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que tenia un traje de vestir color verde botella, y su piel era verde lima. Usaba zapatos marrones y bombín negro, que le tapaba ligeramente el piercing que usaba en el labio... Eso no lo decía en el documental.

— **: ¡Ah! ¡Ola ke ace, mi querido Neville! -.** Preguntó alegre el sapo, dejando sorprendido a Neville con ese saludo **—: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No te gusta que salude así!? Vaya, como eso veías en el internet... -.**

— **: ¿¡Quién eres!? -.** Preguntó con curiosidad Neville.

— **: Dejame presentarme: ¡Soy el famoso, el alegre, el sensual... Cancio Sapo! Guardián de la laguna de la belleza escondida, o para amigos como tu, Trevor -.** Se presentó orgulloso el animal, utilizando un tono refinado.

— **: ¿¡Tú hablas!? -.** Fue lo primero que dijo Neville al escuchar que el animal le devolvía la conversación.

— **: ¡Pues claro que hablo! Así como habla el perro, el gato, el... -.** Empezó a recitar Cancio Sapo **—: ¡Ah claro! ¿Tú no les entiendes al hablar cierto? -.** Recordó el sapo, y explicó al ver que Neville movía la cabeza en señal negativa **—: Todos los animales hablamos, pero pocos humanos nos entienden, y aun menos saben de éstos traductores -.** Siguió mientras señalaba una caja que le pendía del cuello. **—: Pero yo no solo habla... Croac, tam-Croac sé cantar, ¡croac! -.** Curiosamente, ahora Neville si entendía al sapo como debía, con su característico ¡croac!

Trevor aprovechó la atmósfera del atardecer que comenzaba a reinar por el pantano; los grillos y cigarras comenzaban a hacer sus ruidos nocturnos, se oía a lo lejos el ulular de una lechuza, el agua donde flotaba el nenúfar del sapo se mecía suavemente, y comenzó a cantar. Al principio, Neville solo escuchaba un croar común y corriente, pero entonces, Cancio Sapo apenado, dio unos golpecitos al traductor y comenzó a cantar, las demás ranas del lugar se le unieron, y los acompañaron los demás animales. Ahora si, una melodiosa voz se escuchaba por la laguna, pero no se podría definir como una voz humana, sino un conjunto de gorgoritos de rana, acordes de cigarra, acompañamiento de insectos... Daba a la laguna una belleza pacifica, que transmitía tranquilidad de solo estar ahi.

Al terminar la canción, cualquier miedo había abandonado por completo a Neville. Con toda sinceridad, al terminar la canción de los animales, se puso de pie y les aplaudió con cortesia

— **: ¡Y eso que al principio solo parecía un insignificante sonido! -.** Admiró Neville, mientras el sapo se acercaba a él nuevamente.

— **: Hay belleza en todos lados, la cuestión es que la sepas encontrar, admirar, y apreciar. Pero habremos seres muy diferentes en todo el mundo, por eso hay tantos tipos de belleza ¿¡no es fascinante!? Por eso hay quien dice** _ **"apoya a la música, porque ella siempre estará ahí para apoyarte"**_ **-.** Comentó embelesado Cancio Sapo.

En ese momento, en el pantano volvió a sonar la canción que había oído junto a Cara-roja al principio de su odisea:

 _ **"Yo siempre te he amado mi amor yo estaré**_

 _ **por siempre a tu lado, nunca me alejaré"**_

 _ **"Prometo mi amor, te juro ante dios**_

 _ **nunca te voy a faltar, tu corazon no volverá a llorar"**_

La canción tuvo el mismo efecto reconfortante que en la habitación, el y ambiente parecía incluso mas dulce.

— **: ¡Ahhh! -.** Murmuró con cariño Cancio Sapo **—: La de Ella si es una bella voz -.**

— **: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quién es ella!? ¿Tú la conoces? ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla? -.** Interrogó Neville ansiosamente

— **: ¡Claro que si pequeño! Y para conocerla tu también, solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos, y desear verla a ella -.** Explicó tranquilo el sapo.

Neville cerró los ojos con fuerza, y con fe. Decidió que era mejor olvidarse de todos los temores y congojas, aunque sea por un momento. Sintió que su cuerpo no era nada, formaba parte de una hoja al volar impulsada por el viento otoñal, era una hoja amarilla que cambiaba su tono hasta ser naranja, para después ser marrón y caer en un jardín, donde lo único que se podía ver, era un antiguo pozo de los deseos...

Cuando abrió los ojos, el paisaje había cambiado enormemente: a donde quiera que mirara, podía ver arboles de diversos ffruto, flores de todos los colores. Un sol calentando el paisaje y asomándose por entre nubes de caprichosas formas, y, al final del sendero, un viejo pozo de agua que invitaba a sentarse en su orilla. Embriagado por la belleza del lugar, se dejó sentar en el borde del pozo a disfrutar del paisaje, el agua del fondo reflejaba las nubes del cielo; sintió que unos ojos lo miraban desde el fondo este, pero, por lo apacible del paisaje, no sintió miedo.

 _ **"Y cada día yo viviré,**_

 _ **intentando como te voy a querer"**_

 _ **"Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar"**_

La canción surgió esta vez, desde el fondo del pozo. Neville cerró los ojos intentando recordar de quien era esa voz y aquella melodía _¿quién era ella?_ Un torbellino de imágenes confusas lo asaltaron, y, aunque tenia los pies firmemente apoyados en el piso, sintió que iba cayendo por un pozo muy profundo...

 _ **"Hasta ya no respirar**_

 _ **yo te voy a amar"**_

 _ **"Yo te voy a amar"**_

De golpe abrio los ojos, justo en el momento que en su mente se habia materializado Ella. ¡Y ahí estaba Ella! ¿¡Cómo pudo haberla olvidado!? Materializada, palpable ahora; sentada a su lado en la orilla del pozo, después de no haberla visto desde los cinco años:

— **: ¡Abuela! ¡Eres mi abuela! -.** Exclamó Neville al ver a Augusta Longbottom a unos centímetros de él.

— **: ¡Mi niño! ¡Como has crecido! -.** Dijo alegre la señora. Su sombrero de buitre que en su momento parecía algo tétrico, ahora hasta parecía adorable a su lado en el pozo.

— **: ¡Tú me cantabas esa canción antes de dormir para que no tuviera miedo a la oscuridad! -.** Recordó Neville.

— **: Así es. Y ya no te daba miedo, te dormías escuchando mis cuentos y juegos. Y yo apagaba la luz, y no te despertabas hasta el día siguiente. -.** Comentó la anciana. Una sonrisa los hizo cómplices a ambos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Neville escuchaba esa canción, desde que su abuela se sentaba al pie de su cama...

— **: ¿Por qué te moriste? -.** Preguntó con un susurro Neville

— **: Todo lo que nace, tiene que morir; así tiene que ser. Lo importante, es no dejar morir a nuestros recuerdos. Una persona solo desaparecerá cuando nadie la recuerde, mientras pienses en ella, seguirá viva en tu corazón. -.** Le respondió su abuela.

— **: Cuando estabas conmigo, yo no tenia miedo -.** Murmuró Neville.

— **: ¿Te acuerdas lo que te decía antes de dormir? -.** Preguntó

— **: Sí. Tú me decías que los monstruos, las hadas, los duendes, fantasmas etc. Solo existen en mi imaginación, en la importancia que yo les dé -.** Respondió obedientemente el niño, mientras su recuerdo se materializaba unos metros a su derecha.

— **: Claro que sí. Yo siempre he pensado que Santa Closs existe, pero no como un abuelo que entrega regalos sino como la fe y el amor que representan las fechas navideñas, así como la alegría e inocencia de un niño, así como eras tú de pequeño -.** Le platicó su abuela. **—: Al pensar solo en cosas que te daban miedo, me olvidaste -.** Terminó su abuela, a la vez que el recuerdo del niño estallaba en mil mariposas.

Neville se sentía avergonzado: lo que decía su abuela era cierto. No se le había ocurrido pensar en Santa Closs como la bondad de las personas, había olvidado todo lo vivido con su abuela y lo había reemplazado con el miedo que le tenía a los monstruos, a la oscuridad...

— **: Prometo que no volveré a olvidar todo lo que me has dicho -.** Dijo plenamente convencido Neville.

— **: Ahora es momento de que lo pongas en práctica -.** Le dijo su abuela **—: Terror intenta acabar con nosotros, y solo tú puedes salvarnos -.** Le dijo su abuela, pero su voz parecía ya muy lejana.

— **: ¡Pero no puedo abuela! Tengo miedo -.** Susurró mas para si mismo, puesto que ahora el paisaje se había ensombrecido, ya no habia sol, ni arboles. El ambiente ahora era tétrico, y su abuela ya no estaba. Sintió que caía otra vez, pero intentó recordar lo que dijo su abuela, y eso le infundio valor.

Había caído en una cueva gigantesca, cinco veces mas grande que la mansión mas grande que pudiera recordar, pero evidentemente mas rústica. Del techo, a muchos metros del suelo, colgaba una jaula hecha de algún material gris, y dentro de ella, estaban su tía y Cara-roja.

— **: Pa'su mecha ¡chico! ¡Aqui arriba! -.** Le gritó el monstruo, aunque no hacia falta. **—: ¡La varita del hada! ¡Cogela chico! ¡Esta en el baúl! -.** Le gritaba al niño, señalando hacia un rincón del lugar.

En efecto, había un gran baúl en el liga donde parecían coincidir dos paredes. Neville se dirigió hasta él y comenzó a revolverlo, buscando algo que pudiera servirle.

— **: ¡Ten cuidado Neville! ¡El monstruo no tarda en regresar! -.** Le gritó su tía Callidora, desde la esquina de la jaula, al advertir los pasos que se comenzaron a escuchar.

Revolvía el baúl buscando algo útil dentro de una variedad de extraños objetos: encontró varios huevos de chocolate podridos, galletas rancias, una trenza interminable de cabello rubio, varias espadas con rubíes incrustados, hasta que por fin logró ver una fina y del gana varita mágica por detrás de un cofre lleno de oro. La tomó e intento cerrar el baúl, pero un gemido como el de un perrito le llamó la atención: por la esquina del cofre, se colaba la punta de un tapiz rojo que, al sacarlo, se reveló como una alfombra voladora. Se sacudió el polvo como mascota sacada del baño y se puso a disposición de Neville. Este se subió en ella y le ordenó _«sube»_ como recordaba que se hacia en los cuentos de su abuela. Y efectivamente, esta se elevó.

— **: ¡Usa la varita! -.** Le gritaba Cara-roja. Neville sacudía la varita, pero no sucedía nada. Los bramidos y pisadas del monstruo Terror comenzaban a llena la caverna, indicando su cercanía. A cada paso del gran Terror, la luz de la caverna se iba acabando, como cuando se sopla una vela hasta extinguirla. La única luz provenía de la punta de la varita que sostenía en su mano, aunque no pudiera hacer nada más.

— **:** _ **¡Wingardium leviosa!**_ **-.** Murmuró el niño jugando con la varita.

— **: ¡¿Qué éstas haciendo chico!? -.** Le preguntó exaltado Cara-roja.

— **: ¿¡Qué!? Ah no sé, lo leí en algún libro y en una película... -.** Respondió.

— **: No es tiempo para juegos ¡comportate! -.** Le reprendió Cara-roja. Neville se acercó a la cerradura e intentó forzarla con sus manos, y !entiendo la varita en la entrada para ver si funcionaba. Nada. Solo pisadas que acababan de llegar a la cueva:

— **:** **¿¡Buscabas esto Niño!?** **-.** Preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras, y era capaz de llenar la caverna, mientras una llave dorada se veía brillar entre las sombras. Mas oscuro todavía que la oscuridad reinante, el gran Terror, rey de las pesadillas, se erguía ante Neville con su burlona sonrisa; ¿como describirlo? No parecía ni liquido ni solido, tampoco niebla. Su altura era dos veces mas grande que la del gigante, y el hedor que impregnó la caverna parecía el de un cadaver en descomposición; su cuerpo color oscuro, de forma humanoide parecía completamente cubierto por un gastado jubón de piel; donde debería tener los ojos y la boca, había solo agujeros huecos, hipnotizantes, profundos e infinitos. Neville intentó alejarse todo lo posible del monstruo y este, al ver el poderío que ejercía sobre el muchacho, se burló llenando de carcajadas malévolas la caverna. De un movimiento de su inmensa mano, logró derribar la alfombra voladora en la que se encontraba, haciéndolo caer sobre una pila de viejas plumas rosadas, mientras que su alfombra se golpeaba y hacía el mismo ruido que cuando golpeas a un perrito.

La luz salida de la punta de la varita era la única llama que se podía apreciar en la caverna, la oscuridad consumía el lugar como alquitrán que se derrama sobre el pavimento, sombras se movían entre lo que Neville alcanzaba a ver. Terror se acercaba a él, mas oscuro que la oscuridad, pero Neville había tomado una decisión: estaba cansado de Terror, de tener miedo, de lo que el miedo hacia hacer a la gente, de lo que a él le había hecho el maldito miedo. No más.

— **: Dejé de recordar a mi abuela, de creer en los cuentos que ella me contaba. Con su muerte, sentí que ya nada existía, pero no es cierto. Ustedes existen porque** **YO** **les doy vida -.** Le dijo en la cara a Terror, que ensanchó su sonrisa aun más.

— **: Sí claro ¡gracias a ti existimos! -.** Le dio la razón el monstruo.

— **: En la fealdad también puedo encontrar la belleza, porque todo esta en mi imaginación -.** Siguió recitando Neville.

— **: No lo niego, no lo niego ¡Tú me das vida! Y soy fuerte por ello... -.** Le gritó el monstruo mientras le arrebataba la varita, que a su alcance se apagó por completo, sumiendo la escena en la mas absoluta oscuridad.

Con los ojos cerrados, y hecho un ovillo, Neville estaba temblando de miedo.

— **: ¡Tú puedes salvarnos chico! -.** Le gritó Cara-roja desde un punto en la oscuridad **—: Ella no se equivoca, tú eres bueno, inteligente y valiente ¡vamos! Acuerdate de los Neville's -.** Le recordó el monstruo.

Remontandotodos sus miedos, Neville caminó entre la oscuridad hasta donde se encontraba Terror.

— **: ¡Yo te inventé y puedo convertirte en lo que Yo quiera! -.** Le gritó valerosamente al monstruo entre las sombras **—: La oscuridad** _ **no importa,**_ **las cosas siguen siendo las mismas aun y cuando no hay luz. Tú estas en mi imaginacion, y seras lo que yo quiera, por eso decido que no eres ningún monstruo malvado, eres, eres ¡una princesa! -.** Exclamó Neville **—: Una bella damisela dulce y cariñosa que canta canciones de amor, y está a la espera de su príncipe azul, pero es una rana, así que tendrá que besarlo cuando lo encuentre.**

 **A** nte las palabras de Neville, el horrible monstruo se vio inmerso en un torbellino, mientras cada vez se encogía mas y mas; la luz parecia regresaba parcialmente a la cueva. Cuando el viento que cubría al monstruo se dispersó, del que había sido el peor temor de él y de todos los monstruos y seres ficticios el viejo e inmenso jubón que lo cubría como única prueba de que ahí había habitado una de las peores pesadillas. Sin embargi, junto a él estaba la varita del hada y la llave de la jaula donde estaba Cara-roja y su tía. Mientras Neville se le acercaba con cautela, la varita mágica brillo con tal intensidad, que debió taparse los ojos con la mano; como respondiendo a su gesto, la varita redujo su brillo limitándose a hacer tintinear la punta. Neville la tomó con cuidado, y de la punta salió un rayo de luz dorada en dirección al jubón, el cual al momento se transformó en una hermosa princesa, realmente bella, mas preciosa aún que las de los cuentos de su abuela.

Con otro movimiento de la varita, ordenó que la llave de la jaula se colocara en la ranura, se moviera ligeramente, y los prisioneros pudieran salir. La alfombra voladora se movió obedientemente hasta la puerta de la jaula, colocándose a los pies de Cara-roja y la señora Callidora (quien intentaba recuperarse de un desmayo), y montaron con precaución para ser llevados con suavidad hasta el piso.

— **: ¡Cara-roja! -.** Gritó el niño a su encuentro **—: ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logré! ¡Vencimos a Terror! -.** Le decía feliz al monstruo.

— **: ¡Yo siempre supe que podías! -.** Le aseguró el monstruo **—: ¡Enserio! Solo que algunas veces estaba mas seguro que otras. Además ¡Ela lo había dicho! -.** Le recordó Cara-roja.

— **: Si, tienes razón. Ella tenia razón. Ahora, prometo que veré las cosas de forma diferente, quizás no como cuando eran niño, pero sí con la misma fe que uno -.** Le prometió Neville **—: Deberías decirle a los personajes desempleados que pronto estarán muy ocupados -.** Pidió. **—: ¡Ah! Y dale la varita al hada, parece que ya funciona bien -.**

— **: Siempre funcionó bien, solo faltaba fe -.** Le respondió Cara-roja intentando forzar una sonrisa... Aunque sin mucho éxito **—: Creo que yo me quedaré a vivir aquí. Será un poco grande, pero lo acondicionare a mi medida, ya no me necesitas, ja ja -.** Comentó triste el monstruo.

— **: ¡Pero si todavía eres muy importante! -.** Le recordó el niño **—: Prometo que no te olvidaré, y siempre serás bienvenido en mi cuarto, cuando quieras -.** Le aseguró Neville. **—: Y por cierto, deberías pasar a escoltar a esta bella dama a la Laguna de la Belleza escondida, tal vez pueda surgir el amor entre ella y ciertos sapo habitante del lugar -.**

— **: Mmm, no quiero interrumpir esto Hmm lo que sea. Pero ¿qué pasó aquí? -.** Preguntó la tía Callidora sin acordarse muy bien.

— **: Luego te lo explico tía -.** Le respondió Neville. **—: Pero entonces ¿Este es el adiós? -.** Preguntó Neville preocupado.

— **: Sí y No, pero no te lo puedo decir chico. Palabra de monstruo -.** Le contestó con una sonrisa Cara-roja **—: Así que, hasta pronto -.** Concluyó el monstruo abrazando al niño.

Cuando se separaron, Neville volvió a quedar entonces cegado por una luz tan brillante como la que hace unos minutos proyectó la varita, solo que esta vz el mago era Cara-roja, quien sostenía la varita mientras los dos visitantes se desvanecían entre una sombra de estrellas doradas, regresando a donde debían estar.

Con un rechinar de la puerta, Neville Longbottom despertaba de un profundo sueño, mientras su tía Callidora abría con poca cautela la puerta de la recámara del niño. La tia, con expresión preocupada, encendía la luz para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, y así era; no había indicios de la visita de un terrible monstruo, ni de uno mas pequeño y mas amigable.

— **: Tuve una pesadilla horrible -.** Comentó la tía Callidora **—: Estaba yo en mi cama y entonces soñé que... Vaya, no lo recuerdo. Pero sí recuerdo que fue horrible -.** Murmuró su tía muy confusa **—: Bueno, venia a ver como estabas -.** Le dijo a Neville.

— **: Estoy bien tía. Yo también tuve un sueño muy diferente, pero soy feliz con él -.** Le dijo a su tía **—: Apaga la luz por favor, quiero intentar dormir un poco, mañana tengo mucho en que pensar -.** Pidió Neville mientras se acomodaba entre sus cobijas.

— **: Bien, creo que yo también tengo mucho que hacer en la mañana. Que descanses. -.** Le respondió extrañada la señora Callidora, pensando que aquel era el mismo niño que basa hace unos minutos se negaba rotundamente a permitir que la luz fuera apagada. La tía de Neville salió con cuidado de la habitación, dejando a su sobrino durmiendo tranquilo, sin temor a la oscuridad.

Desde entonces, han pasado muchas noches, y Neville ya no teme a la oscuridad; ahora puede dormir tranquilo sin tener que encender la luz de su recamara ni de ningún otro lugar, porque sabe que siempre llevará la luz dentro de él, mientras siga teniendo fe. Su cuarto ahora es el sitio tranquilo y apacible que siempre había sido, silencioso por las noches y alegre por el día; su cama es el lugar mas cómodo del lugar y, de vez en cuando, se pueden escuchar dos respiraciones acompasadas sobre ella, una de ellas perteneciente a un extraño ser de color rojo carmesí. Esto a Neville ya no le preocupa: él sabe que ser un monstruo de abajo de la cama no es un trabajo fácil, así que se siente tranquilo cuando en las noche frías siente compartir la almohada y sus cobijas con un viejo amigo...

 _ **-: ¡Finite FanFiction! -:**_

 **E** _ste ha sido mi fanfic, el mas largo hasta ahora que he escrito. Iba a hacer otro en el que se respetaba a Harry como principal y a Voldemort como antagonista, pero mis ocupaciones del mundo muggle me impidieron hacerlo (además era mas largo). Es mi primer_ _Alternative Universe_ _declarado, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado ¡Fue difícil! No quería irme con cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, y tuvo que cambiar el argumento cuatro veces, pero al final, soy feliz_ _ **=)**_

 **Frase recopilatoria que me inspiró:**

 **-** _ **El dolor demanda ser sentido -:**_ _Bajo la Misma Estrella_

 _ **-El miedo es mas fuerte que el dolor -:**_ _Trilogía Divergente_

 _ **-El amor es lo único mas fuerte que el miedo -:**_ _Trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre._

 **Hasta pronto.** México, a 16 de junio del 2015.


End file.
